


Neko ga kirai!

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Cats, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Negotiations, Phobias, Silly
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22387177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Non è carino, Hikka?”Carino? Come diamine faceva Kota a trovare quella… quella cosa carina?
Relationships: Yabu Kota/Yaotome Hikaru





	Neko ga kirai!

**Neko ga kirai!**

**(I hate cats)**

Hikaru fissò l’animale.

Doveva fare qualcosa.

Fino ad allora non aveva mai detto a nessuno della propria fobia, e ora cominciava a pensare che forse avrebbe dovuto.

Se l’avesse fatto prima, forse non si sarebbe ritrovato in quella situazione.

Quando quella mattina Kota l’aveva chiamato dicendo di avere una sorpresa, non si era immaginato una cosa del genere.

Aveva pensato che fosse un regalo, o che l’avrebbe portato a cena fuori.

O qualcosa di simile. Sarebbe stato felice di qualsiasi cosa tranne quello.

_“Non è carino, Hikka?”_

Carino? Come diamine faceva Kota a trovare quella… quella _cosa_ carina?

Adesso Kota era in cucina, preparando qualcosa per cena, e lui era stato abbandonato in salotto, seduto sul divano, con quel gatto che – ne era certo – lo stava fissando, pronto a fare la propria mossa.

Si alzò, lentamente, cercando di non fare movimenti bruschi, e si diresse verso la cucina, raggiungendo il fidanzato.

“Kota... dobbiamo parlare del gatto.” disse, sussurrando.

Il più grande si voltò, guardandolo negli occhi, leggermente confuso.

“Cosa? Cosa c’è di cui parlare?” chiese, mettendo giù il coltello con il quale stava tagliando le verdure e avvicinandoglisi.

“Non credo che possiamo tenerlo.” disse, risoluto. “Non abbiamo abbastanza spazio. Né tempo per prendercene cura. Mi dispiace ma, sul serio, non credo che sia affatto una buona idea.” concluse, sempre sussurrando, cercando di mantenere uno sguardo contrito in viso, come se gli dispiacesse davvero che non potessero tenere il gatto.

Kota lo fissò per qualche istante, perplesso, prima di rispondergli.

“Hikka...” disse, calmo. “Perché diamine stai sussurrando?” chiese, per il momento ignorando quello che gli aveva detto il più piccolo.

Yaotome spalancò gli occhi, esitando.

“Beh... pensavo che potesse... sai, sentirci.” disse allora, arrossendo.

“Hikka! È un _gatto_! Come diamine pensi che possa capire quello che stiamo dicendo? E anche se potesse, cosa pensi che possa accadere?” rispose Kota, un po’ irritato dall’apparente mancanza di senso in quello che stava dicendo Hikaru.

Il più piccolo si indignò, incrociando le braccia al petto.

“Mi dispiace, Kota. Ma non ho intenzione di tenere quella cosa in casa mia.” disse, alzando le sopracciglia come se lo stesse sfidando.

“Hai paura!” esclamò allora Kota, come se avesse avuto una rivelazione, poi fece un sorrisetto. “Oh, Hikka, andiamo! È un cucciolo, è grande quanto la tua mano... come fa a farti paura?”

Hikaru sospirò, decidendo che negare era piuttosto inutile ormai.

“Si farà grande, sai? E comincerà a graffiare e mordere. E poi... non mi piace come mi guarda. Ha un’espressione cattiva negli occhi.” spiegò, notando come Kota sembrava sempre più divertito man mano che continuava a parlare.

Alla fine, il più grande mise le mani sulle spalle del fidanzato, guardandolo dritto negli occhi.

“Hikka... ascoltami attentamente. È un gatto. È un cucciolo. Probabilmente ha più paura di te di quanta tu ne abbia di lui. Ti assicuro che ti abituerai e che lui si abituerà a te, perciò quando crescerà non ti graffierà né morderà né” ghignò “ti attaccherà mentre dormi. Ok?” disse, cercando di mantenere un’espressione rassicurante in viso.

Hikaru fece una smorfia e scrollò le spalle.

Se Kota la pensava così, allora avrebbe provato.

Solo per dimostrargli che si sbagliava, ovviamente.

Senza dire altro, tornò in salotto.

Fissò il gatto.

Stava giocando con un cuscino del divano, ignaro della sua presenza.

Hikaru sospirò. Non ci si sarebbe abituato mai.

Ma amava Kota più di quanto odiasse i gatti. Almeno, ci avrebbe provato.


End file.
